Regrets
by whatsthatsound
Summary: This is my first story on That's So Raven Please just read and review it. Please?
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone, I'm whatsthatsound and this is my very first "That's So Raven" fanfiction. I hope that you all enjoy it. It is kind of sad, but I hope you enjoy it anyway. And please read and review. I would appreciate it. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with "That's So Raven." I don't, I do not. I am just borrowing the characters for the moment. **

**Regrets**

_Prologue_

_The sun was just beginning to set. Rays of dying light shown through the beams of the Golden Gate Bridge, casting a large shadow over the city. Wind blew across her face as she sat Indian style on the hilltop. The blanket beneath her kept her jeans from grass stains and her flawless white sneakers sat beside her, holding one corner of the blanket down. She had been sitting here all day, just taking in the scenery, which was really unusual. Scenery wasn't her, "thing." Raven didn't care though. Today, today was for Chelsea._

_She expelled the words as if she were letting out breath held for too long. "I'm sorry Chelsea, I'm so sorry."_

**Sorry it's so short. **


	2. 1: Boys and Visions

**Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat, do not own anything that has to do with "That's So Raven" I really, really don't people.**

Chapter 1

One year earlier…

Raven grabbed her science book and closed her locker door just as her best friend Chelsea Daniels walked up.

"Hey Rae, guess what!" Chelsea squealed, jumping up and down in excitement.

"What, what?" Raven said just as excitedly. It was too easy to get sucked in to Chelsea's world.

"Okay, you know that guy Jason Miles?"

Jason Miles was a boy in Chelsea's advanced Art Class. Chelsea had been obsessing over him for months, which was rare because Chelsea's attention span wasn't all that long. Jason was tall and fit with floppy black hair and the most crystal blue eyes that Raven had ever seen. He didn't talk much, and didn't have the best style (there was always a spot of paint on his blue jeans or white t-shirt) but Chelsea saw something in him, and that was what was important.

"That boy in your Art class? Girl, he is fine…" Raven said, widening her eyes and nudging Chelsea playfully with her elbow.

"Yeah, well, he just asked me out!"

"Oh my God!"

Both girls proceeded to jump up and down, squealing again. Then, Eddie Thomas, Raven and Chelsea's other best friend showed up and started jumping as well. Eddie laughed and screamed as loud as the girls did. When they finally calmed down, Eddie turned to Raven.

"What's going on?"

"Jason Miles asked Chelsea out on a date!"

"Oh that's great Chels, I know you been crushin on him forever." Eddie said playfully, and Chelsea blushed.

"Yeah, he's so cute and nice and I really like him. Anyway, our first date is Saturday so Rae, you think you can help me pick out my outfit and stuff?"

"Oh, now you speaking my language! When should I come over?"

"Well, the date's at eight, so how about three?"

"Chels, that's FIVE hours before your date!" Eddie said.

"And that should give us just enough time to make you one hot chica!" Raven exclaimed and Chelsea and Eddie laughed.

"Perfect! Well, I gotta go. I'll see you guys later!" Chelsea said, walking to her next class.

Raven and Eddie nodded, waving Chelsea off and then headed to their class.

"Wow, Chelsea seems so happy. I'm glad." Eddie said, smiling.

"Yeah. Jason's kinda weird but—"

Suddenly Raven stopped in her tracks and gasped loudly, being thrown into a vision.

_**Glass bottles were scattered alongthe floorin a dimly lit room. Jason lazily reached out from his bean bag chair, picked up another brown tinted bottle and chugged it down.**_

Raven gasped again, tossing an immediate worried glance at Eddie. "Oh snap…" she whispered softly.

"What is it Raven? What did you see?"

"I-I saw Jason…getting drunk."

"What!" Eddie screamed, his voice becoming high-pitched like it always did when he heard something shocking.


	3. 2: We need proof

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with "That's So Raven" Please don't sue.**

Chapter 2

Raven searched the lunchroom for Chelsea. Eddie followed close behind, asking Raven the same question for the past three classes.

"What the hell do you mean getting drunk?"

"It only means one thing Eddie." Raven asked, annoyed.

"Well, are you sure of what you seen?"

"Yes. I saw Jason surrounded by brown bottles and it looked like he was drunk!"

"Are you sure they were beer bottles?"

"Yes! No. No, I don't know."

"They could've been something else, like, like…" Eddie searched his mind for a reasonable excuse. He had to before he began to panic. "Root beer! Root beer bottles are brown!"

Raven looked at Eddie. His eyes shown with desperation; he needed assurance.

"I guess. I guess they could've been root beer bottles. But that's not going to stop me from warning Chels. She has got to know no matter what those bottles are. She's gotta keep her guard up."

"Well, I don't think she's going to take it too well."

"It doesn't matter! She has to know. Ah, there she is!"

Chelsea was bent over a book, her brow furrowed in confusion and sadness.

Raven ran to her. "Hey Chels, listen…"

"Not now Rae. I'm trying to finish my biology report and I just don't get it! It's really frustrating me but I have to get it done before Saturday so I'm free for my date."

"Yeah, about Jason…"

"I'm so excited! This date is the only thing that is keeping me from just going crazy!"

"Well you shouldn't be…" Eddie tried to cut in, but Chelsea stopped him by getting up and gathering her books.

"I can't do this here. I'm going to the library to get some peace and quiet. I'll call you tonight okay?" Chelsea yelled across the lunchroom, running to the library.

"Chels wait!" Raven yelled, but it was too late, Chelsea was already gone.

"What do we do Raven?"

"It's cool. I'll just tell Chelsea tonight when she calls."

"You know, you might wanna get some proof before you hit Chelsea with the news."

"Yeah I guess." Raven said, losing herself in her thoughts. Suddenly, her head snapped up as if a light bulb had gone off.

"I got it!" Raven yelled and grabbed Eddie by the hand. "Come on, help me out."

Raven dragged a confused Eddie out of the lunchroom. Whatever her plan was, it was going to be crazy.


	4. 3:Housekeeping

**Disclaimer: Once again, I own nothing affiliated with "That's So Raven." Nothing at all.**

Chapter 3

Jason grabbed another bottle and chugged it down when he heard a knock at his apartment door. His deep voice boomed as he yelled, "Mom, are you going to get that? Mom!"

He looked at his watch; his mother wouldn't be home for another forty minutes. Groaning, he lifted himself up out of his bean bag chair and jogged to the door.

When he opened it, a woman and man were standing in front of him. The woman was short and dressed in a grey maid's uniform. Her long, straight, black hair with blonde highlights flowed over her thick framed glasses. The man had a bushy mustache and wore a grey jumper, sunglasses and a grey hat. They were each holding a broom, a mop, a spray bottle and some garbage bags.

The woman spoke with a thick Spanish accent. "Hola, I'm Lola and this is Juan, we are los housekeepers."

"Housekeepers? My mother's a housekeeper."

"Uh…well, your madre won a raffle. We are aqui to clean yo casa!"

Jason shook his head and let them in. Lola turned to him.

"Okay, you Chico, have to salir."

"What?"

"I can't work with you in la casa. Don't come back for una hora. Comprende?"

"Why can't I…"

"Go. Vamanos! Go!"

Lola shooed him out. Confused and a little creeped out, Jason grabbed his jacket and left.

When he closed the door, Raven turned to Eddie. "Okay, let's search his room," she said, looking around the apartment for Jason's room.

Eddie nodded and they quickly found Jason's room. Raven looked around the messy room and bent down to pick up a bottle. Examining it, she handed it to Eddie. "Unless there's a new root beer that starts with 'Bud,' I don't think this is a soda bottle."

Eddie shook his head. "You know, not only is he stupid, he's too young to be drinking these anyway. How does he get them?"

Raven sighed. "He's probably got a fake I.D."

Grabbing another bottle, Raven started for the door. Eddie followed, calling out to Raven. "Hey Rae wait, shouldn't we try to clean up a bit? I mean, we are 'los housekeepers.'"

Raven looked around the apartment. "Nah. It's pretty clean. Mrs. Miles is a housekeeper after all."

Eddie looked around. "I don't think Jason is really gonna notice anyway."

"Now we just have to tell Chelsea. She's going to be so hurt."

"But it's for the best Rae. I know Jason drives, what if he drinks and drives on their date?"

"We can't let that happen. She'll understand."

Suddenly, Raven's cell phone began to ring.

"Oh, it's Chels." Raven said, looking at the screen and answering the phone. "Hey Chels! We were just talking about you! Listen, I have…"

"Yes I would like one large pizza, extra cheese with peppers and mushrooms…"

"Chelsea!"

"Don't forget the onions and the pineapple!"

"Chelsea its Raven…peppers, onions and pineapple? Girl, that's just wrong."

"Raven? Oh, I'm sorry. I dialed the wrong number. I wanted Ray's Pizza Place. It's like right under yours on my phone. Unless you work there now."

"Whatever. Chelsea, I have something…"

"I'm sorry I can't talk right now. I still have the report to finish. Man, it's killing me! I gotta go. Oh, and remember the pineapple!"

"No Chelsea wait!"

The dial tone hummed in Raven's ear. She ended the call and sat down on the couch.

"What happened?"

"She won't listen Eddie."

"You know what, just go over there later and talk to her. I'll go with you."

Raven nodded and they headed out the door.


	5. 4: Warning Chelsea

**Disclaimer: I'd hate to sound like a broken record here, but I really don't own a thing concerning "That's So Raven" or anything associated with it.**

**_Author's Note: Yeah, I don't really know what Chelsea's house acutally looks like, so I'm assuming that her room is on another floor. You'll get what I mean when you read the chapter._**

**_And I would like to thank all of those who've read and reviewed my story so far. Thank you so much for your encouragement.I hope you continue to enjoy the story._**

Chapter 4

Raven and Eddie arrived at Chelsea's house about an hour later with the bottles that they stole from Jason's room in a plastic bag. Raven pressed the door bell and waited anxiously.

"It's okay. We just have to come out and say it and then it'll be over." Eddie said, trying to reassure both Raven and himself.

Raven nodded just as Chelsea opened the door.

"Oh hey Rae, you are like an hour late and you know, Ray's has this policy, 'if you don't get your pizza in half an hour, it's free!' so I don't have to pay you. Hey Eddie, you work at Ray's too?"

Raven shook her head. "No. We don't work at Ray's Pizza Place Chels."

"Oh. Is it because you can't deliver the pizza on time?"

Eddie waved his hand in the air and shook his head. "Never mind that girl. Listen, we really have to talk to you."

Chelsea stared at Raven and Eddie as they made their way inside and to the livingroom.. Their faces were a mixture of pain, concern, and fear. Her forehead wrinkled in worry. "What is it?"

"Maybe you should sit down." Raven said softly, motioning to the couch. Chelsea quickly sat down, almost dreading the news. Raven plopped down next to her and Eddie stood in front of them.

It was at that moment that Chelsea noticed the bag in Eddie's hand. "What's in the bag?"

"Okay, listen, now we just want you to know that we care about you and that's why we're doing this." Raven said, grabbing Chelsea's hand.

"Guys, you're starting to scare me."

Eddie took a deep breath and dove right in. "Chelsea, Jason isn't the boy you think he is."

"What?"

"He's an alcoholic."

Chelsea looked at both Raven and Eddie, and then began to laugh. "Oh I get it. Is it like a joke or something? Ya know something to freak me out because apparently I didn't make myself clear when I said that I was going crazy over the bio report."

"It's true Chels. I had a vision." Raven sighed. Chelsea looked into Raven's eyes and Raven felt like her gaze was sucking all of the air out of the room. Suddenly, she was regretting telling Chelsea anything.

"Well, what did you see?"

"I saw Jason, getting really, really drunk. He was surrounded by beer bottles."

Chelsea's shoulders wilted, and her whole body seemed to just deflate. All time just seemed to freeze as Eddie and Raven awaited Chelsea's response.

"I'm sorry Chelsea, I really am. I know how much you liked Jason." Raven said quietly, trying to break the silence and get Chelsea to speak.

"Are…are you sure they were beer bottles? Sometimes you misinterpret your visions."

"Yeah, we got that covered girl." Eddie answered, taking a bottle out of the bag. "We took these from Jason's room."

Eddie handed Chelsea the bottle and she examined it half-heartedly. Her hand hung limply as if the bottle was heavy and she turned it slowly.

"How did you get this from Jason's room?"

"It's a long story, but you have to tell me and Eddie that you won't go out with this guy."

Chelsea handed the bottle back to Eddie and he dropped it in the bag. Tears glistened in her eyes; she looked utterly crushed.

"Yeah. Yeah okay. Yeah, I'll call and cancel the date." Chelsea choked, trying not to break down in front of her friends.

Getting up, she turned to the stairs leading up to her room. "I'm just gonna go upstairs and finish that report. You guys can let yourselves out, right?"

Both Eddie and Raven headed toward Chelsea. Raven's own eyes pooled with tears; she wanted to wrap Chelsea in a big hug and never let go. Eddie vainly tried to swallow the lump forming in his throat.

"We really are sorry Chels."

"Yeah I know. Goodbye guys." Chelsea said, her voice shaky with emotion. Then, she ran up the stairs. Eddie and Raven exchanged worried glances, but Raven let out a big sigh of relief.

At least Chelsea would be out of danger.


	6. 5: Scout's Honor

**Disclaimer: Okay people, you know the drill. Me don't own nuttin.**

Chapter 5

Crying can really take a lot out of a person, Chelsea thought as she blew her now red nose for what seemed like the millionth time. She had tried to call Jason several times, but the second she picked up the phone, she started to cry again.

"Okay, enough of this. I'll just call him and tell him I'm canceling and that's it. That's it." Chelsea exclaimed, already feeling more tears burning her eyes.

Shaking her head taking deep breaths, Chelsea quickly dialed Jason's number. It rang about five times before somebody answered.

"Yeah." Boomed through the phone. It was Jason.

"Jason? It's Chelsea, Chelsea Daniels."

"Oh. Oh hey Chelsea." Jason cleared his throat. "What's going on?"

"I uh…I um…" Chelsea whispered, her voice cracking in emotion.

"You what?" Jason inquired, half laughing.

"I have to cancel our date on Saturday."

"Oh. Why?"

Chelsea winced. It sounded like Jason was disappointed.

"Are you sick or something?"

"No. No it's not that."

"Then what is it?"

"Someone…I…do you drink?"

"What?"

Chelsea winced again. "I know you drink like water and soda, juice, milk…whatever. I just want to know if you drink beer. You know that stuff that's yellow and fizzy and is like illegal to drink until your 21."

"Yeah I drink from time to time. That's the problem here?"

"Well, yes."

"Do you think that I would drink and drive?"

Chelsea closed her eyes and breathed deeply. "I don't know."

Jason chuckled again. "Listen, I only drink to calm myself down. You don't have to worry about that. And if you reconsider, I promise that I won't drink on Saturday."

Chelsea hesitated. "Uh…I dunno."

"Come on Chelsea. I really like you. You're important to me. You're so important to me that I won't drink when I'm with you. Scout's honor."

"Are you doing the whole right hand up, three finger thingy?"

"As we speak."

Chelsea heaved a sigh of relief. "Okay. Okay."

"So, is our date still on?"

"Yes."

"Okay good. I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"Yeah. Okay."

"Okay." Suddenly there was a loud crash and Jason exclaimed, "Ouch!"

"Jason?" Chelsea asked, clutching the phone, "Are you all right?"

"Yeah. It's…this is gonna sound weird, but two people came to my house today claiming to be housekeepers, but they didn't really clean anything. My room is a mess."

Chelsea closed her eyes and stifled a laugh. _Only Raven_, she thought in amusement.

"Do you think they like stole stuff?" Jason asked, realizing that he'd been had.

"Um…" Chelsea trailed off, shaking her head at her friends' antics.

"Maybe I should check the house."

"Maybe."

"Okay, so bye."

"Bye."

Jason hung up and went to his kitchen to grab another beer.

Chelsea smiled. It's all okay now, she thought happily to herself.


	7. 6: All okay now

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing. Really, this computer doesn't really even belong to me.**

Chapter 6

That Friday, Raven waited by Chelsea's locker, her mind buzzing with a million ideas to cheer her best friend up. There would be a lot of shopping and tons of ice cream involved. Maybe we can skip our last class and get an early start to the mall, Raven thought as she waited.

Raven was lost in thought as Eddie appeared. "Hey Rae, any sign of Chelsea?"

"Huh? Oh, no. Not yet." Raven muttered, scanning the hallway.

"You seem a little distracted. What's up?"

"I'm just worried about Chels. I was trying to think of ways to cheer her up."

Raven watched as Eddie opened his mouth to say something, only to stop.

"Eddie, what is it?" Raven asked, turning to see what Eddie was staring at.

"I don't think Chels is gonna need much cheering up." Eddie stated flatly, motioning down the hall.

Raven narrowed her eyes to focus on the two oncoming figures, and then gasped. It was Jason and Chelsea. Jason has his arm draped around Chelsea's shoulders and Chelsea was laughing sweetly as they walked. They looked like the happiest couple, which was totally wrong!

Both Raven and Eddie stared wide-eyed at Chelsea as she rounded the corner and past them to her locker.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Chelsea said cheerily.

Jason whispered something in her ear and she giggled. Raven and Eddie stared on still. Raven suddenly snapped from her trance and moved in closer to Chelsea.

"Hi Jason. How ya doing? Fine? That's great. Listen, we need to speak to Chelsea for a minute if you don't mind."

"I uh…" Jason tried but was cut off.

"That's great thanks. Chelsea will only be a moment, thank you!" Raven said in her sweetest voice. Chelsea just stared at Raven.

Jason shook his head. "Okay. I'll see you in a little while." He said and then kissed a beaming Chelsea on the cheek.

"Okay, bye!" Chelsea said, staring at Jason's retreating form. Then, she turned back to Raven and Eddie. "Wow Rae, could we have possibly been a little more subtle?"

"Girl, what are you doing?" Raven asked, worried.

"Did you forget our little convo last night?" Eddie asked, finally getting over his surprise.

"Oh yeah. I called Jason after you guys left and he promised not to drink and drive on our date. So, it's all okay."

"No it isn't." Raven exclaimed, exasperated.

"Why not?"

"Because you don't know that he won't drink again."

"He promised me. 'Scout's honor.'"

"Okay fine. So he won't drink on Saturday. You plan on going on more than one date with this guy right? What if he drinks then?"

"He won't."

"What makes you so sure?" Eddie chimed in.

"Why are you guys trying to bum me out?"

"We're not. We're trying to help you." Raven argued.

Chelsea shook her head. "No, you're trying to ruin this for me. You know, it's bad enough you snuck into his house _Lola, Juan_, without even telling me…"

"We aren't trying to ruin anything for you Chelsea, but your life could be in danger if you go out with this guy and he gets drunk! We are trying to protect you!" Raven yelled.

"And I appreciate it Rae, but I don't need your protection. You know, I'm not a little kid. I can make my own decisions."

"Well, obviously you can't make the right ones." Raven said, crossing her arms in anger.

"Raven." Eddie soothed, trying to calm her down. He turned to Chelsea. "We just don't want to see you get hurt."

Chelsea bit her lip, hurt by Raven's comment. "You're wrong Raven. Jason told me that I was important to him; so important that he wouldn't drink when he was with me. Now I know that you care about me, but you have to trust me."

"I trust you," Eddie said quickly. "It's Jason I don't trust."

"You don't have to trust Jason guys. You're not going out with him. I am. And I trust him okay?"

Fuming and frustrated, Raven yelled irrationally, "You know what, I don't care what you do. If you want to go out with Jason, that's fine. But don't come crying to me when he breaks your heart girl, because I warned you."

"Okay now." Eddie said, shocked at Raven's exclamation.

Chelsea's forehead wrinkled in pain and tears formed in her eyes. "Don't worry Raven, I won't…and you won't have to be bothered with me ever again!"

With that, Chelsea ran down the hallway. Eddie turned to Raven. "What the hell were you thinking?"

Raven uncrossed her arms and shrugged her shoulders, regretting what she said almost instantly. "I don't know. It just came out."

Eddie shook his head, not knowing what to say. Raven put her face in her hands and let out a loud, shaky sigh.

"I think I just lost my best friend."


	8. 7: Momma's Help

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to do this again? Yeah I better, I don't wanna get sued. I don't own anything affiliated with "That's So Raven."**

**_Author's Note: Hello, I hope you're all still enjoying the story. Don't worry, there's gonna be some drama later on; in the next couple of chapters. Please stick around. And thank you all for your lovely feedback. I really, really, really (I could go on forever) appreciate it._**

Chapter 7

Saturday came and went, and there had been no word from Chelsea. Raven sat by her phone practically all weekend, biting her nails, waiting for someone to call with bad news, but there was nothing.

It was Sunday, and Raven was sitting in her bedroom sulking. Tanya suddenly knocked and came in with some laundry. "Hey Raven, I'm just bringing the clothes I washed for you."

"Thanks Mom." Raven said softly.

Tanya set the clothes down and sat next to her daughter on the bed. She knew that something had happened between Raven and Chelsea. Eddie had said something about them fighting before he consumed an entire box of 'Twinkies.' "So, you wanna tell me what happened between you and Chelsea?"

Raven hesitated for a moment, and then gave in. Maybe her mother would know what to do. "It's about this guy that Chelsea's dating, Jason Miles."

"What about him?"

"I had a vision that he was getting drunk. Mom, he's only seventeen."

Tanya listened, wide eyed.

"Eddie and I tried to warn Chelsea, but she doesn't care. She was like, 'I called him and he promised not to drink, so it's okay' but it's not okay Mom. Chelsea went out with him last night, and I guess everything went fine, but what if he drinks some other time?"

"Well, did you explain this to Chelsea?"

"Yes, but she seems to trust Jason," she muttered sourly, "more than she trusts me and Eddie."

"I'm sure that's not true. That's what the fight was about?"

"Yeah." Raven sighed. "And I got mad and told Chelsea that I didn't care what she did and I really think that I hurt her feelings. Mom what do I do? I'm so afraid that something bad is going to happen."

"Have you had any other visions?"

"No, but I just have this feeling that something is wrong with this guy."

Tanya sighed and pursed her lips in concentration. "Well, I could have a talk with Chelsea's parents."

"No. They're out of town for the next two weeks."

Tanya rolled her eyes. Why were these people always away?

"If you want, I can talk to Chelsea, explain to her the dangers of letting someone drink and drive."

"No Mom, if she knew that I told you, she'd never forgive me."

"Well, then…we'll just have to find another way."

Raven nodded.

"But, you can't let Chelsea slip away from you. If you want to keep her safe, you have to keep her close."

"What does that mean?"

"Call Chelsea, apologize, and see how the date went. If Chelsea is going out with this Jason Miles again, we're going to make sure that he doesn't drink."

"How?"

"Don't worry baby girl," Tanya said, giving Raven a comforting hug, "You let Mama take care of that."

"Okay."

"All right. I got some more laundry to do. Call Chelsea okay?"

Raven nodded and went for her phone.

Tanya smiled and left the room, her mind racing. Jason was going to get the lecture he needed.

Raven breathed in deeply before dialing Chelsea's number.

After two long rings, Chelsea answered, "Hello?"

"Hey Chels, it's me." Raven said softly.

"Oh. Hi Rae."

There were a few moments of awkward silence before Raven spoke up. "So, how was your date with Jason?"

"Why do you care?" Chelsea's words stung.

"I don't…I do. I want to know."

"Well, _Mom_, you don't have to worry. Jason was sober the whole time and I had a wonderful night."

"I'm sorry Chelsea. You have to know that I thought I was doing the right thing. I care about you girl. You're…you're my best friend and I didn't want to see you get hurt."

Raven waited for Chelsea to respond, but when she didn't, Raven continued. "And what I said in school…I was angry and stupid and it just came out. I didn't mean a word of it, I swear."

"You know, it really hurts my feelings when you guys don't trust my judgment." Chelsea said bitterly.

Raven shook her head. "I do trust your judgment Chels. I just don't think that you're really seeing the danger that you could be in with this guy. He's an _underage_ drinker, and that's his poor judgment, not yours."

"I know that Rae. But Jason kept his promise, so he _can _make the right choice. I just have to make sure that he keeps making the right choice."

"But that shouldn't be your job. The boy has got to make his own decisions…"

Chelsea sighed heavily and Raven quickly stopped. "Listen, I didn't call to pick a fight with you Chelsea. I called to apologize and I am sorry. Do you forgive me?"

Chelsea waited a few beats before answering. "Okay, but you have to promise to let me handle my boyfriend. And don't worry about me so much."

It took Raven a minute but she reluctantly agreed. "Okay, okay. I promise."

"Okay."

"So…how was your date really?"

Chelsea almost immediately cheered up. "Oh, it was great. First he took me to this new restaurant that opened on Main Street and then we…"

Raven sighed as Chelsea gushed about her date. She promised that she would back off Jason…

"…on Friday we have another date."

…but that didn't mean she wasn't going to keep an eye on him.


	9. 8: Eddie's Warning

**Disclaimer: Oh my God, I can't write this thing anymore. You know, if you didn't get it the first six or seven times...then why should I think that eight is gonna magically do it for ya? Oh okay, stop twisting my arm...I do not own anything that has to do with "That's So Raven"**

Chapter 8

That Monday, Eddie waited for Jason at his locker before the homeroom bell. Eddie hadn't spoken to Chelsea, but he did have a chat with Raven, and Raven made it clear that she was keeping an eye on Jason. Eddie wanted to talk to Jason too.

Jason came strolling down the hallway to his locker and proceeded to open it without realizing that Eddie was standing there.

Eddie cleared his throat a few times, and then just addressed the boy. "Hey Jason."

Jason turned to Eddie slowly and smiled widely. "Hey bro. What's happening?"

Eddie looked around for Chelsea, he had to make this quick. "Oh nothing much. I just wanted to talk to you for a second."

Jason grabbed his books and shut his locker, turning his full attention to Eddie. "Shoot."

"Listen, I know that you like to drink from time to time. It helps…calm you down, right?"

Jason nodded.

"Cool, cool. You don't plan on drinking and driving, do you?"

"What?"

"Listen man; if you wanna party all day, that's aight with me, but if you start that crap around Chels, I'm gonna have to do something about it. You get me?" Eddie said in his most threatening voice, rubbing his knuckles.

Hopefully, he wouldn't have to make good on his threat.

Jason just stared at Eddie for a minute, wondering if the kid could actually take him. Probably not, but he's Chelsea's friend, so Jason had to make nice. "Okay man. I get you."

"You sure?"

Jason nodded again. "I'm sure."

Eddie smiled and hit Jason in the shoulder. "Good. I'm glad we got this all cleared up."

Eddie nodded and walked off. Jason rolled his eyes. "Punk, I can do whatever I want to."

Jason continued off to his class.

**_Author's Note: Hiya, sorry it's short, but I'm working on it. Something is absolutely going to happen in the next couple chapters or so. Just be patient my children...muhahahaha...yea that was stupid._**


	10. 9: Raven's Promise

**Disclaimer: I still don't own a thing.**

Chapter 9

That Wednesday, Raven waited for Jason at his locker before the homeroom bell. Hopefully he wouldn't be with Chelsea this early, she thought nervously. Suddenly, Jason appeared by his locker. He was looking at Raven like she had three heads.

"Hi Raven." Jason said flatly.

"Jason, just the man I was looking for." Raven said, half-laughing.

Jason shook his head knowingly, letting out a big sigh.

"Is it okay if I talk openly with you?"

"Sure, go ahead."

Raven licked her teeth under her lips in preparation and then began. "Jason, I think you're a great guy. You've been sweet to Chelsea and you make her very happy. I don't think I have seen her this happy in a long time."

Jason sifted through his locker uncomfortably. He knew where this conversation was going. How in the hell did everybody know that he drank?

"And I want to make sure that she stays happy. Don't you?"

"Uh…yeah."

Raven smiled and looked down. "Good, good. So here it is. If you even think about drinking in front of Chelsea I will bury you, you got that?"

Jason was taken aback by Raven's forwardness and passion. Both of Chelsea's friends really cared about her a lot.

This crap was starting to make him mad though. He slammed his locker shut and Raven flinched a little. "Listen, what I do at home isn't any of your business. So why don't you stay out of it."

"Oh no you didn't." Raven exclaimed as Jason walked away.

Raven was about to just let Jason walk away, but if Chelsea got wind of this, she would definitely be mad. So, she caught up with him and grabbed his arm, stopping him. "Hey, I didn't' mean to come on so strong. I'm sorry if I made you mad, but Chelsea is a really good friend, my best friend in fact, and I just want to make sure that she's safe."

Jason looked directly into Raven's eyes. "Last time I checked, Chelsea was a big girl who could take care of herself."

Jason ripped his arm from Raven's grasp and continued down the hall. Raven stood wide-eyed, mouth open, and laughed a little in surprise. He has some nerve talking to her like that.

Thursday night, Raven called Chelsea. Chelsea answered the phone with a chirpy "Hello?"

"Hey Chels, it's me. You sound happy."

"Yeah, I'm so excited. Tomorrow's my second date with Jason!"

"I know! Listen, I'm not gonna be in school tomorrow. I don't feel too well, so will you drop the homework by?"

"But Rae, I have to get ready for my date. Can't I give it to you on Saturday?"

Raven thought of something quickly. "No, no. I have a doctor's appointment on Saturday."

"Why can't Eddie do it?"

"Eddie has a date with Chantel."

Chelsea sighed heavily.

Raven smiled, this is exactly the way she planned the conversation to go. "Why don't you just drop it off with Jason before you guys go out?"

"Um…I don't know." Chelsea whined.

"Yeah it's perfect. That way, you can get all ready and all you have to do is make a short pit stop."

Raven crossed her fingers, waiting for Chelsea's answer.

"Okay. Okay fine. I'll see you tomorrow at like 8:30."

"Great. Thanks."

"I hope you feel better."

"Thanks. Bye."

"Bye."

Raven hung up the phone and turned to Tanya. "They're coming over tomorrow at 8:30."

"You know, you skipping school wasn't part of the deal."

"Mom, what else was I going to do?"

Tanya rolled her eyes. "Okay fine. They'll come, I'll invite Jason in, and then I'll talk with him."

"Good. Maybe he'll get the message this time."

"Oh he will." Tanya said toughly and Raven smiled.

"Thanks Mom."

"It's nothing Raven. I care about Chelsea too."

Raven nodded.


	11. 10: Dates and Visions

**Disclaimer: I don't own anythin affiliated with "That's So Raven"**

Chapter 10

Jason pulled up in front of Raven's house and cut the engine, releasing nervous air in a big, long blow.

Chelsea sat next to him, looking at his face. Jason seemed a little…off tonight. Maybe distracted was a better word. Jason ran a red light and nearly missed the block they were supposed to turn down. But, she chose to ignore it; she really liked Jason and didn't want to mess things up.

"I know it's cutting into our dating time, but I'll be in and out real quick, okay?"

Jason nodded.

As Chelsea gathered the makeup homework together, Tanya Baxter appeared by the passenger side almost out of nowhere. "Hi Chelsea! Raven told me you were stopping by."

Chelsea smiled, but seemed a little suspicious. Tanya had never met her at the car before. "Hi Mrs. B. I just came to drop off some of Raven's homework before my date."

Tanya looked past Chelsea to Jason. "And who is this?" She asked sweetly.

Chelsea shook her head, "Oh, this is Jason Miles. Jason, this is Mrs. Baxter, Raven's mom."

"Hey." Jason said dryly.

"Nice to meet you." Tanya stated, smiling.

Tanya backed away from the car so Chelsea could get out and gasped at the beautiful red dress that she was wearing. It came down to about her mid thigh up front, but was cut at an angle, so the back draped down to past her knees. It was elegant, but seemed casual at the same time. "My, my, don't we look stunning?"

Chelsea smiled and blushed a little.

Tanya laughed a little, her eyes moving from Jason to Chelsea and then back again. "Well, Raven's upstairs. I think she's feeling a little better. I would give her the homework for you, but I'm taking out the garbage. So, off you go."

"Okay," Chelsea bent down so her head was practically inside the car, "I'll be back in like five minutes."

Jason shifted in the driver's seat to a more comfortable position. "Okay."

Chelsea gave a curt nod to Tanya before hurrying up the front steps to the Baxter household.

Jason looked up and down the block, not noticing Tanya's glare from the passenger door window. When he finally noticed, he jumped.

"Would you like to come inside?" Tanya asked politely.

Jason contemplated it for a minute, but he thought it best to decline. It was probably safer in the car. "No thanks."

Tanya crossed her arms and leaned on the frame of the passenger door. "You know, Raven and Chelsea have known each other for quite some time. Since kindergarten, I believe."

Jason looked around, what was this woman talking about?

"I know that I'm not Chelsea's mother, but I do consider her a part of my family. She is my daughter's best friend and a wonderful girl. I hope you realize this."

Jason rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"Listen to me young man, I know what you like to do and I hope that you don't plan on doing it tonight with Chelsea in the car."

"What?" Jason couldn't believe this. Why couldn't they just leave him alone?

"You know, if you are caught drinking and driving, a person you age could lose their license..."

Jason let Mrs. Baxter blabber on, his head already spinning from the conversation. He straightened himself up so it wouldn't seem completely obvious. Luckily, Mrs. Baxter hadn't noticed yet, and he hoped she wouldn't.

Jason drank four beers before picking Chelsea up. Four beers is nothing, he thought to himself. Besides, with all of the grief that Chelsea's friends had been giving him, he needed a little relaxation. A few breath mints and nobody would know the difference.

"….do you understand me?"

Jason's head snapped to attention. "Um, yeah. I do."

Tanya nodded with authority. "Good. I'm glad we understand each other."

At that very moment, Chelsea emerged from the house and quickly skipped down the steps to the car. Tanya straightened up and smiled, hoping that Chelsea wouldn't be too suspicious.

"Okay, I'm ready to go. Bye Mrs. B." Chelsea said, getting into the car.

"Okay. Buckle up. Drive _carefully_."

Chelsea clicked her seatbelt in as Jason started up the car. Putting her purse in her lap, she looked at Jason, who was popping yet another breath mint into his mouth. Jason looked like he was sweating too. This was their second date, why would he be so nervous?

Jason quickly put the car in gear and left the curb, looking in the rearview, watching Tanya watch them go.

zzzzzNNNNzzzzzz

Raven sat in her bedroom, looking over the homework, but her mind was elsewhere. She couldn't help but worry about Chelsea going out with Jason.

Talking out loud to herself, Raven said, "Forget it Baxter, you can't keep worrying about Chelsea every time she goes out on a date with Jason."

Suddenly, she was pulled into a vision…

_**Tanya answered the loudly ringing phone. "Baxter household; Tanya Baxter speaking...What? What happened? Okay, I'll be right there."**_

_**Tanya hung up and went for her keys. **_

_**Looking directly at Raven, she said, "its Chelsea…"**_

Raven came out of her vision gasping for air. Her stomach turned; she felt as if she were going to vomit. "No. No not Chels." She said, nearly crying.

Raven got up and ran down the stairs, screaming her mother's name.


	12. 11: You're Drunk

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own anything. So stop asking.**

Chapter 11

Chelsea grasped her purse so tightly she could feel the blood pumping through her fingers. She gasped quietly as Jason weaved in and out of the lanes on the freeway. Cars honked and swerved, but Jason didn't seem to care. His eyes were squinted, like he was trying really hard to concentrate.

Chelsea looked at the speedometer; they were going thirty miles over the speed limit!

"Jason!" Chelsea screamed as he pulled over three lanes to catch the exit before he missed it, nearly hitting a minivan in the process.

"What? It's okay." He laughed as they sped down the off-ramp.

"You almost hit that minivan. You've been speeding and weaving in and out of lanes…what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing baby, so just chill out."

Chelsea looked at him, and suddenly it hit her. "You're drunk." She stated softly, her voice filled with pain.

Jason scoffed. "Wha—no. No, I am…I am not drunk."

"Pull over."

Jason looked at Chelsea. "Huh?"

"Raven was right. Pull over, you can't drive like this."

Jason looked at the road and then back to Chelsea. "Are you kidding? I am not gonna pull over because I am not drunk. I'm not!"

"Did you have any beer tonight?"

Jason hesitated.

"You did. How many?"

"Look, I had a few beers to calm down. So what? It's cool baby."

Chelsea shook her head frantically. "No. No. We have to pull over."

"No."

"Jason stop the car!"

"No!"

"Jason if you don't pull over…"

Jason took his eyes off the road once again. "FINE!"

He swerved the car quickly to the sidewalk and Chelsea screamed.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzNNNNNNNzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"MOM!" Raven screamed, running down the stairs to the living room.

Tanya, who was in the kitchen, washing her hands, came running in, her hands still dripping. "What Raven? What is it?"

Tears streamed down Raven's face as she gripped both of her mother's arms tightly. She spoke quickly, "I had a vision. The phone was going to ring and you answer it and you said..."

Suddenly the phone rang.

Raven pulled away from Tanya, more tears falling down her face.

Tanya gently pulled her self from Raven's grasp. "All right. It'll be okay."

Raven leaned on the staircase railing for support, a million horrible thoughts running through her head.

Tanya took a deep breath as she picked up the phone. "Baxter household; Tanya Baxter speaking…What? What happened?"

Raven closed her eyes. This was her vision.

"Okay, I'll be right there."

Tanya hung up and went for her keys.

Looking directly at Raven she said, "it's Chelsea."

"What happened?" Raven managed to choke out.

Tanya pulled her into a hug, shaking her head. "No, honey. That was Chelsea. She's on Charleston street. She's okay."

Raven looked at her mother through tears, her face suddenly beaming. "What? Chelsea's okay?"

Tanya laughed a little. "Yeah. She needs me to pick her up. I guess she came to her senses."

Raven almost fell backwards in relief. "Oh thank God!"

Tanya smiled, and swung her purse onto her shoulders. "Do you want to come with me?"

Raven nodded, wiping her tears and taking a deep breath.

Tanya squeezed Raven's shoulders as they both headed out the door.


	13. 12: Best Friends Again

Chapter 12

Chelsea sat on a bench by the curb, wrapping her arms around herself, waiting for Mrs. Baxter. A small gust of wind from the cold night air blew her hair in her face and caused her to shiver. Jason had wildly pulled up to the curb, the tires bouncing off it and Chelsea screamed. She got out of the car and was about to tell Jason to do the same when he just sped off.

I guess that's the end for me and him, she thought miserably.

After standing around for a while, Chelsea realized that she didn't have any way to get home. So…she called Raven's mother.

Hopefully, there wouldn't be too many, "I told you so" speeches coming her way.

A car pulled up and Chelsea stood, shielding her eyes from the bright headlights. The passenger door opened and Raven flew out, grabbing Chelsea in a tight hug before she could say anything.

"I had a vision. I thought something happened to you. I was so scared girl. So scared." Raven said shakily, tears threatening to fall again.

Chelsea didn't know how to react, so she hugged back gently and whispered. "I'm okay."

When Raven finally let go, Tanya touched Chelsea on the shoulder. "What happened?"

Chelsea looked toward the ground in embarrassment. "Jason was drunk. So, I made him pull over, but he sped off after I got out of the car."

"Well, you got yourself out of the car, so you did the right thing."

"I feel so stupid. I should have listened to you Rae. Eddie too. You guys tried to warn me…but I liked Jason so much."

They walked to the car. Tanya got in the front while Raven and Chelsea got in the back.

"I felt like you and Eddie were treating me like a kid. That was stupid, I know."

"No girl, you weren't stupid at all." Raven said, grabbing Chelsea's hand. "You liked Jason for like, forever and we were telling you all this bad stuff about him. That would make me mad."

"Yeah, but now I know that you were just looking out for me, like good friends do."

"Yea. I'm sorry that I kept making you mad."

"I'm sorry that I didn't listen to you."

Raven and Chelsea both hugged.

"You're my best friend girl; I don't want to see you hurt, ever."

"Same here." Chelsea said.

Tanya pulled up to her house and cut the engine. They all got out and stood in front of Raven's steps.

"Thanks for picking me up Mrs. B."

"Any time Chelsea." Tanya said, hugging her. "I'm proud of you."

Chelsea smiled. Raven hugged her too and then said, "So, do you want to stay over?"

"Nah, I should probably go home. I just feel like being alone for a while."

Raven nodded. "Okay. So I'll call you tomorrow?"

Chelsea nodded. "I'll see you."

They hugged again and then Chelsea started to walk home. Raven watched her go, breathing deeply in relief. Chelsea was okay, and that was all that mattered.


	14. 13:Tragedy

Chapter 13

Raven called Chelsea a few times, but nobody picked up. Chelsea was probably still bummed about Jason and didn't want to talk. It was okay, Raven would try again later.

Raven bounced down the stairs. Her mother, father and Cory had gone out so she had the place all to herself. Turning on the radio in the kitchen, she danced around the counter to the fridge, opening it and taking out all the fixings for a sandwich.

Suddenly, the phone rang. Raven turned down the radio and raced to pick up the phone before the machine got it. "Hello?"

"Raven, its Eddie." He sounded anxious and sad at the same time.

"Oh hey Eddie, what's up?"

"You gotta turn on the TV. to channel seven."

"What? Why?" Raven asked, shuffling to the living room.

"Just do it."

Raven shrugged and sat down on the couch. Turning on the T.V. with the remote, she flipped to channel seven. The news was on. The reporter was already telling the story.

"…when tragedy struck. Seventeen year old Jason Miles was killed instantly last night when his car flipped over the railing on this very freeway."

Raven gasped and dropped the phone on the couch, turning the volume up and shifting her body to the edge of her seat.

"Jason was taken to San Francisco Memorial, but paramedics say it was too late."

A flash of Jason's beautiful blue Saturn, crushed like it had been through a compacter, appeared on the television.

In shock, Raven's hearing came and went as the reporter continued with the story.

"Doctors say that Jason had been drinking and driving. Blood tests reported that Jason's blood-alcohol level was almost twice the legal limit."

Tears sprang to Raven's eyes. He was so young.

"Relatives and friends describe Jason as a, 'loveable guy,' 'good student,' and a 'responsible person.' Truly this is one of the most heartbreaking accounts of drunk driving in this city's history."

Raven turned off the T.V. afraid to hear more. Realizing that the phone was still on, she picked it up and put it to her ear. Eddie was still holding.

It took Raven a minute to find her voice. "Eddie."

"It's so sad."

Raven nodded but didn't say a word. Suddenly, Chelsea popped into her head. That's why she wasn't answering her phone!

"Oh my God, Chelsea." Raven exclaimed, getting up from the couch. "Eddie, we have to get over there now."

"I got you Rae. I'm almost there."

"Okay. I'll see you in a few."

Raven threw the phone on the couch, grabbed her jacket, and ran out the door.

She arrived at Chelsea's house about five minutes later, panting from the run. Eddie was already there, waiting, lost in his own thoughts. When Raven caught up to him, he turned to her. "I'm scared Rae. What are we supposed to say to her?"

Raven just stared at Eddie; she had been thinking the same thing. She didn't know what to do or how to feel. Should she feel sad that Jason was dead, happy that Chelsea wasn't in the car when it happened, or scared because Chelsea could've been in the car when it happened? It was so confusing.

After a few seconds, they both took deep breaths and rang the doorbell. Nobody answered. Raven looked at Eddie and then tried the door knob. Surprisingly, the door was unlocked. They entered cautiously, looking around the house.

"Chelsea? Girl, you home?" Raven asked aloud.

"Chelsea." Eddie called out. "It's Eddie and Rae."

After inspecting the first floor, they both made their way upstairs to Chelsea's bedroom. Raven could already make out Chelsea's shaking figure on her bed. Chelsea lay on her side, her back facing the doorway, sobbing quietly.

"Oh Chelsea." Raven said, clicking her tongue against the roof of her mouth and moving toward the bed.

Chelsea didn't acknowledge their presence; she just kept crying.

Raven moved around the bed to see Chelsea's face, tears coming to her own eyes at the sight of her broken friend. Crawling on to the bed herself, Raven moved in very closely to Chelsea and wrapped her arms around her. Chelsea accepted the comfort, wrapping her own arms around Raven.

Eddie moved to the back of Chelsea, putting himself behind her on the bed, and wrapping his arms around her as well.

They stayed that way for hours, listening to Chelsea's cries fill the room. It would take a long time, but Chelsea would feel better, and her best friends would be there, as always.


	15. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: Oh for the last time...I don't own anything that has to do with "That's So Raven." God!**

**_A.N. Hey guys! Yep, this is the end of my story, and I hope that all of you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. I want to thank everyone for all of their more than generous reviews. Your nice thoughts really keep my confidence up. _**

**_Once again thanks. Thank you all so much._**

Epilogue

"_I'm sorry Chelsea, I'm so sorry."_

_Raven felt a hand touch her shoulder and she looked up and smiled. Chelsea stood there, taking in the scenery as well, breathing in the fresh air. Eddie was there too, laying on a blanket beside Raven's, snoring softly._

_It had been a year since Jason's death, and they all had slowly recovered, but Chelsea hadmade a promise to always remember him._

"_You know, Jason told me once that this was his favorite thing to do. He would just come out here, sit on a blanket, and watch the sun go down." Chelsea stated, sitting down beside Raven._

_Raven wrapped an arm around Chelsea's shoulder and they sat there in comfortable silence._

_The last rays of sunlight disappeared behind the horizon and night fell across the city._

The End.


End file.
